Hidden?
by Lebek
Summary: DEAMUS! Mild-Slash. Dean is hiding from the crazy Ginny when his best friend finds him. If you don't like boy-on-boy kissing, don't read.
1. Chapter 1

Hey there. It's LeBekahrrr. If you don't lke boy on boy kissing, then don't read.

Not enough recent Deamus around at the moment, and seeing as I'm addicted to them here's my version. Probably gonna be a one shot, but might do more if it's liked.

Please review :D

Don't own anything I shouldn't blaaahh.

* * *

><p><strong>Hidden?<strong>

Dean held his breath. He was bursting for oxygen but he couldn't risk being heard, and to make things worse he had left his wand in his dorm in a desperate attempt to escape Ginny. Yes, she was in another one of her rages again. He had ducked around a corner in one of the never ending corridors, unsure of where he was or how hidden he appeared to be. It wasn't long before he heard her piercing shrieks and fast, furious foot stomps approach his hiding place. He must have been well hidden, because she soon got fed up and lumbered on.

As soon as her footsteps were nothing but distant echoes, he let out a long sigh of relief. Was having a girlfriend really meant to be this hard? The past few days had been nothing but arguing with her and been expected to do whatever she asked. He wasn't completely sure what he'd done this time to deserve such a punishment, but he regretted it, whatever it may have been.

"Dean?"

Dean let out a quick yelp as someone put their hand on his back. He swatted it off and prepared to break into another physically-demanding chase to escape the girlfriend from hell. The grip tightened on his shoulder.

"Whoa, where do you think you're going?"

The tone of the voice wasn't angry, or in fact a feminine voice at all. Dean tilted his head so he could see who was behind him.

"Seamus!" Dean lowered his head and smiled in relief. "I thought you were someone else."

Seamus smiled with him. He couldn't help but notice the way Dean' jaw line had looked from behind, so dark and untouched. Or the way his hair fell, slightly messy from the running yet still so perfect. Or the way –

"Seamus?"

Dean' expression had turned into a slightly confused look and he turned to face his friend properly.

"Whaaaa... Right, sorry. You ok?"

Dean grimaced, rolling his eyes dramatically.

"Just my crazy-ass girlfriend again. You know, sometimes I think girls aren't worth it all."

Seamus perked up. This had caught his attention. 'Girls' aren't worth it all? Could be possibly be saying... No, he couldn't be. He had been so convinced this was unrequited love for the past 7 months now, but maybe he had been wrong all along.

"Girls? Only girls? I mean, what you mean, you know, when you said not girls..." Seamus fumbled on his words, unsure how to piece them together.

"Haha, yes! The sooner I get rid of Ginny, the better. I'm sure not every girl is as deranged as her, but you know." He paused, and then cocked his head to the side. "Wait, why did you ask me about girls in particular?"

Seamus stared hard into Dean's eyes. Dean felt slightly taken aback, Seamus' eyes were so piercing it was almost like he was staring straight into his soul.

"Think about it."

Dean broke their gaze and looked awkwardly at his feet. They were standing so close to one another. He breathed shakily, unsure what to say. Seamus lifted his right hand and used his index finger to lift Dean's chin. He resisted slightly but made a brief eye contact again, his eyes flickering between the floor and Seamus' face. Dean didn't know what to say. He didn't even know what to think.

"Dean..." Seamus whispered, moving so close to his friend that their noses almost touched.

Something clicked inside of Dean at that moment. The realisation. Why he had found it so hard to hold another girl, why he'd rather spend time with his friends than with his relationships. The resistance wasn't enough, the urge was too strong. They were so close. He couldn't take it, he couldn't hold himself back. He smoothly and quickly turned his head slightly to the side and closed his eyes, pressing his lips against Seamus'. He didn't struggle, he didn't turn away. He moved his hands to Seamus' neck and the back of his head, slowly taking in the touch of his fingers on his friend's skin.

Dean got stronger and deeper, pushing Seamus' head backwards. Seamus tensed his closed eyes, overwhelmed yet satisfied with the whole situation. He felt so happy, so buzzed and at comfort. Power and energy soared through his body and he knew this was simply... right.

* * *

><p>Soo, you like? Please review. Will be appriciated :) ~ LeBekahrrr<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Hai, Lebekahrrr here once again! I got some encouraging reviews from FF users and my friends, so here is chapter 2 :)

If you don't like boy-on-boy don't read, same old.

Do not own anything I shouldn't yaddah yaddah.

Hope you enjoy!

* * *

><p>There was one thing Seamus hated the most. That one thing was being ignored. Especially after that moment with Dean and himself in the corridors, when they'd almost got caught by Ginny. She had still been mad and shouting abuse, but, thank god, not shrieking anymore. As soon as he could get a word in edgeways he had told her it was over. When she left in teary and exaggerated anguish he turned back to the spot where Dean had been standing, but he realized he was alone.<p>

"Anyone in there?" Seamus asked, inching open the door to their dorm and poking his head in.

Dean was sitting on the window still, looking out of the big window that filled the room with purple dusk light. He had his legs scrunched up to his chest and was resting his chin on his knees, in his own little dream world. He didn't seem to be aware Seamus was in the room.

"Seamus! My Seamus!" A squeaky little girl's voice said behind him.

He felt himself be grabbed around the waist and the door shut in his face.

"What the-"

The mysterious person had him pinned against the wall. He peeled off the small greedy hands and turned to face his attacker. It was Ginny.

"Haha Seamus, did I scare you?" she giggled childishly, tossing her red hair over her shoulder and sticking her arms back around Seamus' waist.

He tensed and stood ridged and straight like a frightened cat on Halloween, trying to make as much distance between himself and the limpet as possible. Before he had a chance to reply, she had her face on his. He spluttered and tried to push her away but she was strong for a girl of her age, too strong for him. She forced her body up against his and pulled their heads together. This wasn't kissing, this was... abusing! Attacking! Harassing! He tried twisting and turning to escape but nothing was working, nothing would rid him of this horrible -

It was then that Dean flung open the door.

Seamus used all his power to push Ginny off of him, one hand on her forehead and the other pulling her hair away. She slammed against the opposite wall as Seamus hurriedly followed Dean to the dorm. Dean shut the door before he could get in.

"Dean... Dean... Open the door, please mate..." Seamus begged, feeling tears spring to his eyes. He rattled the door handle violently.

"Forget it. Forget everything." Dean hissed angrily.

"It wasn't... I wasn't... let me IN." He slammed himself against the door. He couldn't hide the tears any more.

He used his shoulder to ram the door one last time. It burst open and he fell through, landing on a heap on the floor. He shut the door with his foot. Dean was standing by the window, looking out again, with a stern yet disappointed expression on his face. Seamus slowly got to his feet.

"Dean... I... she literally jumped me... there was nothing I could do."

No response.

"She had me pinned there, I tried to push her off and when you came out of the doorway... I'm sorry, I'm sorry..."

Still silence. Seamus stumbled to Dean and stood behind him. He saw his friend had tears in his eyes, reflected purple from the dimming light outside. He slipped his arms around his waist from behind and pulled him closer.

"Do you love her?" Dean said quietly, not moving his gaze or reacting to his friend.

Seamus hugged him tighter, moving one of his hands so he could touch Dean's chest without it looking too forward.

"No." He whispered into his back. "I nev-"

Dean spun around and kissed him within the same second. He interlocked his fingers with Seamus' and pushed him against the wall. Seamus kissed back roughly, giving Dean everything he felt he could. This was real kissing.

It made him feel dizzy. He tried to grab something for support but there was nothing there, so the two fell to the ground, Seamus on top of Dean, both of them laughing hysterically. Seamus connected their lips again and he felt Dean's fingers slowly running through his sandy hair. He loved feeling his friend's chest rise and fall and tense and relax. He considered going further at that point, further than just kissing and hugging, but he was worried if Dean would agree. Was this too early? They'd known each other for years, but they'd only known _this _about each other for a few days and this was only the second time they'd kissed.

Maybe he should just go for it. The chances were Dean would want to as well. Seamus seductively slid his hand down his chest. He was feeling very, very aroused and, to be honest, quite excited. He had just reached his waistline when he felt Dean lurch from under him. Seamus felt himself being thrown off and crashing against the cold, stone wall. His head smashed the corner of the window sill, falling to the floor. What had just happened? Had he gone too far this time? He forced his eyes open, just so he could see for a second. Dean had leaped to his feet and was furiously wiping his mouth. Seamus screwed up his face and let the tears fall, closing his eyes and letting the black fade in.

* * *

><p>Should I upload chapter 3? Please review :)<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

So, you aked for chapter 3, here it is.

Thank you so much for the encouraging reviews on the other chapters :)

No, I clearly don't own the characters or the scenes etc...

**Hope you enjoy**, and please review.

* * *

><p>Seamus didn't really go unconscious. He just didn't want to face anyone. After Dean had taken off for the second time he stayed lying on the floor with his eyes tight shut, blocking out the world.<p>

"Uh, what are you doing?"

Seamus opened his eyes a tiny bit. A tall red haired boy was standing over him, looking confused. He closed his eyes again.

"Go away Ron." He mumbled, not moving.

Ron thought for a second, then dismissed the idea of asking more nosy questions and shrugged.

"Do you know where Dean is?" He asked, giving the crumpled heap in front of him a slight kick with his foot.

Seamus ignored the nudge._ Dean_. Where had he taken off to this time? He felt like such an idiot. His best friend had given him what he'd wanted most and he blamed himself for screwing it up for both of them. He remembered when Dean had made that first move on him a few days ago in the corridor. Seamus tried to take it too far and now nothing would be the same between him. He'd probably put Dean off boys for life.

"Helloooo?"

Ron stuck his head forward and waved his hand in Seamus' face, trying to gain his attention. Seamus shook his head and curled up tighter. He hated himself.

When Seamus blearily awoke in his bed the next morning, Dean's was already empty. In fact, as he looked around, all of the beds were empty except his.

_Shit._

He quickly threw a shirt over his head, wrestled some trousers on and legged it to breakfast. He was in such a panic that when he reached the hall, he didn't realize the odd looks he was getting and the slightly awkward atmosphere surrounding his friends until he reached his usual spot. Ron whispered something to Harry, both of their eyes still fixed on the boy across the table from them. Harry widened his eyes and whispered something back. Seamus scowled, suddenly feeling very paranoid.

"What?" he spat, his voice a little croaky from just waking up.

The boys stayed silent, occasionally glancing at each other. Seamus looked down at his clothes. Argh, he was dressed casually! That must've been why people were looking at him weirdly.

"Oh my gosh, no way!" an excited squeak came from the end of the table. "Get out of town!"

They all turned their attention to the small gathering of some Slytherin girls around Neville. Neville was grinning like a happy snowman and nodding his head.

"There he is!" one of them squealed, pointing at Seamus.

He frowned as the gaggle slid towards him. One of the girls started giggling again. What was happening? Seamus hated being the but of the joke, especially when he didn't even know what the joke was. Normally Dean would be here to help swat them off. Not today, though.

"Neville, what the fuck is going on?" He shouted. He really did not need this added attention right now.

"SLYTHERINS!" the voice of Snape boomed across the room. "BACK TO YOUR OWN TABLE."

Seamus breathed a sigh of relief as the crowd around him dispersed. As the chatter in the room went back to normal he shot another look at Neville.

"I, uh, told them about, uh, you." He fumbled on his words, the Cheshire cat like grin wiped clean off his face.

"What do you mean? About my... clothes?"

"Mate, no one gives a toss about your clothes." Ron laughed, making Seamus even more confused.

"Neville has spent his morning informing other students of Hogwarts about yours and Deans... activities." Hermione helpfully put in, looking a bit sheepish.

"What?" Seamus was bewildered.

"I kind of... saw you?" Neville coughed. "When Dean saw me he jumped up so I ran off. I think he might have tried to follow me but I hid."

That was why Dean had disappeared! Not because he was having second thoughts, but because Neville had walked in. He knew his best friend hated taking risks or getting any unnecessary attention and was probably hiding at that very moment. Seamus was glad he didn't put any food on his plate - he suddenly wasn't hungry. He sprung to his feet and slipped out of the room. He had to find Dean. He had to know where he stood with him before he started making assumptions and conclusions.

* * *

><p>What do you think? Worth uploading chapter 4? Reviews always appreciated.<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

So, this is chapter 4. May or may not be the final one, haven't decided yet.

I own nootun.

Enjoy :)

* * *

><p>Finding Dean – Easier said than done, especially when you have the patience and attention span of about 3 minutes. After dawdling around a bit, Seamus made his way back to the common room and plonked himself on one of the crimson sofas by the fire. He knew he had stuff to do but with the calming heat of the flames and the way he sunk nicely into the chair, he couldn't be bothered. Plus, running into more people he knew equalled more annoying questions. Seamus closed his eyes and let himself relax.<p>

Two long, dark hands ran down his torso from behind him. Seamus blinked and tilted his head.

"Dean..." He whispered, his mouth cracking into a smile as his friend wrapped his arms around him.

"You know I'd never leave you," he murmured into his neck. "This whole thing was my idea."

Seamus leaned his head back into Dean as Dean softly kissed his neck. Seamus moaned.

"Seamus..."

Dean kept kissing, making his way to the jaw line.

"Seamus!"

The voice calling his name echoed. Seamus frowned - that wasn't Dean's voice.

"SEAMUS!"

Seamus awoke to a sharp slap across his face.

"Argh!" he winced and rubbed his reddening cheek.

He blinked, getting used to the light and slowly coming back to reality. He was still in the common room by the fire, but he was alone. Well, except for the annoyed-looking red head standing in front of him.

"Having particularly _happy_ dreams there?" he scowled, turning back to his one-seater next to the sofa. "You're disturbing me with your _groans_."

He felt his face flush as Ron sat down. Seamus stayed silent, staring into the dancing flames.

"I know where Dean is, if you're interested." Ron added.

Dean wasn't hiding – he had gone to the great lake, just to be quiet for a few moments, to muse over his feelings. He'd taken his sketchpad with it's accessories along and was tracing down the view he had before him, sitting cross-legged.

_"Wait, why did you ask me about girls in particular?"_

"_Think about it."_

Was he gay? Kissing Shay had felt in place and totally natural, but the thought of announcing he was a man's man made him feel sick with nerves. He couldn't even picture kissing another guy, that would not be right for him at all. All this had happened within the space of 24 hours, at that.

_"Dean... Dean... Open the door, please mate..."_

"_Forget it. Forget everything."_

_"Dean... I... she literally jumped me... there was nothing I could do."_

That thing with Ginny - how could he be sure it wasn't Seamus' idea? He couldn't stop the niggling feeling at the back of his mind that Seamus had come on to Dean so he would break it off with Ginny, causing Ginny to be single, free for anyone to have. For Seamus to have.

_"She had me pinned there, I tried to push her off and when you came out of the doorway... I'm sorry, I'm sorry..."_

Their moment after that, when they kissed for the second time. Maybe Ginny had rejected him and he was twisting it.

_"Do you love her?"_

"_No. I never-"_

Dean furiously shook his head, tossed his sketchpad on the grass beside him and buried his face in his hands. He sat like that for a few moments.

"Artists block?"

Dean jumped. He turned his head to see Seamus sitting beside him, legs outstretched and leaning back on his arms.

"Um, I guess you could say that."

…_Seamus connected their lips again and he felt Dean's fingers slowly running through his sandy hair…_

"Listen, Shay, we need to talk."

Dean wiped the memory from his mind and turned to face his friend. Seamus nodded.

"Shay, look at me."

When all Seamus moved were his eyes, Dean crawled around to sit in front of him and he pulled his knees to his chest.

…_Seamus seductively slid his hand down his chest…_

Dean took a breath, shaking off the memory.

"I'm not…"

Seamus' eyes were staring into his, intensely waiting.

"I'm not gay." Dean blurted before he could over think it and chicken out.

…_He interlocked his fingers with Seamus' and pushed him against the wall. Seamus kissed back roughly…_

Seamus gulped and nodded again. Without a word, he got to his feet and started to walk away. Dean stayed sat, watching him go.

"I'm sorry." He whispered to himself.

Seamus walked for quite a bit, biting his lip. He turned to some bigger trees and stood behind them, where he knew Dean could neither see nor hear him. Then he cried. Big, chocking tears. He slid down the trunk of a tree and covered his face with his hands, shoulders shaking violently as all his emotions poured out to the trees and flowers around him.

* * *

><p>Reviews loved, as always.<p>

_If you have Tumblr, LET ME FOLLOW YOU. I'm bekahapproves ._


	5. Chapter 5

Ok... I couldn't leave it at a cliffhanger. You guys were mad :O Haha, I just couldn't bring myself to leave it.

SO this is the 5th and final part of Hidden? and I hope you enjoy it.

* * *

><p>The next few weeks for Seamus were like being a zombie. His constantly hung his head and didn't really speak to many people, and the ones he did he got easily annoyed with. People started ignoring him completely. Except from, of course, Ginny. He was growing to hate that little girl.<p>

The next few weeks for Dean were denying everything. Flat out. Even though Neville had seen them that day, he simply said it had never happened. Conversations usually went like this:

"Hey Dean, how is Seamus?"

"Why don't you ask him?"

"I just thought; since you two were, you know..."

"What? Friends?"

"You're not a couple?"

"No. Why would you think that?"

"Everyone says you kissed in-"

"Nope."

"But they said Neville-"

"Incorrect."

"But Seamus was-"

"It never happened."

Seamus started rethinking his life, his goals, what he aimed to achieve. He decided he was going to focus on his grades, and become a great wizard. It seemed like a good think to put his thoughts and energy towards.

That is what he was doing in the Gryffindor common room 3 weeks later, with a little assistance from Hermione when he was unsure.

"Why isn't Dean helping you?" She asked one time.

She obviously didn't mind helping the short blonde boy, but she, like most other people who knew them, was concerned about his and Dean's friendship.

"We've kind of... grown apart." He shrugged, taking the essay back from Hermione after she had looked it over. "I don't think he'd be interested."

She left it at that, knowing it was a sensitive topic. Anyway, she was glad she'd found someone who was as keen as achieving good grades as her.

The news that Dean and Ginny were back together spread like wildfire. In fact, according to Dean, they'd never actually broken up. Seamus knew Ginny would only be too happy to oblige. That way, the gossip of Dean's sexuality would be classed as fake and Ginny would keep up her ego. It was a perfect scenario.

"This is the way it's meant to be."Dean smiled down at his girlfriend, shortly after the renewal of their relationship.

He brushed a stray hair out of her eyes and kissed her. She put one hand around his neck and the other in his hair. Dean did feel a wave of guilt for his former best friend, but he thought Seamus had to accept who he was and that he couldn't be with him. It wasn't like he was going to wave Ginny in his face or anything.

Seamus was watching all this. He watched his favourite man wrap his arms around the attention seeking slut. He watched her smile as she kissed him. He longed so much to be where Ginny was and couldn't take his eyes off the embracing couple. The huge, gaping hollowed out feeling widened in his chest and spread to his heart. Dean had been his first kiss.

Dean pulled away from his girl and told her he had to go. She whined and gripped his hand to her heart. Dean laughed and tried to wiggle free but she pulled him closer to her, laughing along. Dean hugged her once more and turned around a left. Ginny, seeing no reason to stay, headed off in the other direction, in Seamus' direction. He saw this, but had no intention to leave.

As she turned the corner to where he stood, Seamus took her by surprise and gripped one of his hands on the back of her neck and the other over her mouth. She tried to gasp and slapped her hand over Seamus'. His eyes darted back to the corridor to confirm they were alone.

"Listen!" He shouted to her firmly. "You don't know what ye've got yourself into, you little-"

The sound of footsteps approaching stopped him mid sentence. Ginny whined and Seamus squeezed her neck more, pulling her down the corridor with him. His plans were to take her to a private place and forcefully convince her that using Dean for attention seeking was wrong. And she would break the relationship off. Ginny managed to clear her mouth from one of his vice fingers.

"Seamus, what-"

"Shut up, slut." He hissed, covering her mouth more.

Ginny yanked his arms free from her and shook him off.

"What the HELL?" She shouted, a bit hysterically, backing away. "Why are you being like this?"

She took off down the corridor, hands covering her face. Seamus stood standing exactly where he was as her whimpers echoed down off the walls.

"Ginny?"

Seamus snapped to attention as he heard the most beautiful, deep voice from down the corridor. Ginny mumbled something in reply.

"What? Seamus did that?" Dean sounded alarmed, his hands holding Ginny's forearms.

He looked up and the boy's eyes met. Dean blinked. Seamus had been acting weird ever since... well. Ever since _nothing _happened.

"What are you going to do about this?" Ginny demanded, her voice still a little shaky.

Dean pulled his eyes away from Seamus. They were like toffee and resistant to move away, like they were stuck on him. Dean dropped his arms down by his side.

"Don't worry Ginny."

He stood up straight and strode towards Seamus. Seamus' eyes stayed on him as they approached, no emotion on his face.

"Seamus, how could you do that? What were you thinking? Are you-" Dean started

"This is the first time you've spoken to me in nearly a month." Seamus interrupted in monotone, looking into Dean's eyes, completely unnerved.

Dean stayed silent, looking down on the Irish boy and trying his best to look mad. But the truth was, he wasn't mad. He surprised himself about how much he didn't care Seamus had lashed out at Ginny.

"I know ye, Dean Thomas." Seamus frowned. "You don't lie. You don't ignore people."

Seamus' eyes focused behind Dean. He saw Ginny standing, watching them, having made a _surprisingly_ fast recovery. His eyes quickly went back to Dean as he replied.

"And I know you, Seamus Finnigan." Dean fumed. "You don't block out the world. You don't lash out."

Seamus shrugged.

"We all know who to blame for that, aye?" He looked hard into Dean's deep brown eyes, before pushing his finger into his chest. "That'd be you."

Dean lost all power. He felt like his defensive system was shutting down and he was ready to just give up. His shoulders sagged.

"What's happened to you, Shay?" He said quietly, looking at the finger still on his chest.

Seamus snatched it away.

"Had me heart broke."

Dean felt his insides go for a little country dance as the guilt washed over him. He felt terrible.

"I'm sorry." He could feel the tears welling.

He just wanted to scoop the little Irish boy up and hug him and never let go...

"Yer not _that _sorry." Seamus laughed, a little too manically for Dean's liking. "You didn't keep that very hidden from me."

Dean hesitated for a second, then leaned forwards and wrapped his arms around his friend. Seamus was surprised and unable to move his arms, so he stood there like a totem pole. He got a quick look at Ginny scowling and tapping her foot before Dean lifted his feet off the ground and Seamus gave a little yelp before laughing. Dean laughed too, and placed Seamus back on his feet and released him.

It was only a few seconds before Ginny came up behind them and started yapping and complaining.

"Dean what are you doing, he hurt me, he really hurt me! He's just laughing at you, making you look like and idiot and..."

_Blah blah blah!_ Dean thought, another smile creeping onto his lips as he looked at his best friend. Seamus slyly smiled back.

"... and now I feel like I don't even know you any more, we've grown apart over these past few days it's clear to see, I was in love with you but now I don't know, and..." she continued, oblivious to what was happening right in front of her.

The words she used were so dramatic but she said them as if she was reciting what someone else had said to her. Probably was the case. Seamus raised his eyebrows and Dean stepped forwards.

"I know you love me a lot but I'm not sure of my feelings right now, I know you will try to tell me that I am but..."

Seamus tilted his head upwards and Dean downwards.

"... I'm not your everyday girl, I'm something else and I mean a lot to a lot of people, but mostly you, I know that..."

Seamus pouted jokingly.

"... I like you too but you clearly like me more..."

Dean's smile widened and their noses touched.

"I'm not over reacting or attention seeking; this is me being honest..."

Their lips were centimetres apart.

"No one understands me, you see..."

Millimetres.

"... I know I'm really pretty but people don't see what's inside me, which is a really nice girl so..."

And finally...

"I'm precious and vulnerable you know!"

...they kissed.

* * *

><p>I hope you enjoyed this story, I've loved writing it. Thank you to all the amazing reviewers and the future reviewers, you're all so awesome it's unreal. There will be more Deamus stories from me in the future, don't you worry ;)<p> 


End file.
